Piratas do Caribe: O Segredo dos Homens
by Leticia D
Summary: Jack Sparrow tem seu navio de volta e está prestes a tomar seu rumo até a Fonte da Juventude. Porém, uma aventura maior envolvendo sua nova imediata, Marie Dupré, espera por ele. Até que ponto chegam os homens movidos pela ambição?
1. Meu amor, o Pérola

**Disclaimer:** Piratas do Caribe não pertence a mim (mas bem que Jack Sparrow poderia), mas sim à Disney.

* * *

**Piratas do Caribe – O Segredo dos Homens**

**Capítulo Um – Meu amor, o Pérola**

O sol já se encontrava no poente, uma grande massa carmim se espalhava pelo céu. Em meio à imensidão azul, um pequeno barco se destacava, à deriva. O homem que se encontrava nele não parecia morto ou ferido, como a maioria dos barcos à deriva traziam consigo. Não, o homem parecia animado, obstinado, resoluto, com uma garrafa de rum na mão, analisando o mapa circular em suas mãos. Consultava sua bússola sem parar, que o levava na direção de seu desejado navio que fora tirado de sua posse.

Jack Sparrow sentia que já estava perto. Perto do seu Pérola, perto do seu navio que o acompanha há anos. Perto da sua embarcação, que, para seu orgulho, era a mais veloz de todo o Caribe. Sentia-se próximo àquele navio que amava tanto. Nada poderia separá-los.

À noite, guiado pela sua bússola, chegou a uma ilha. Uma ilha pirata, chamada McCann. Estivera alumas vezes ali, como todo bom pirata já esteve. Se embebedando e se aproveitando das falsas donzelas daquele lugar. Tomado pelos seus pensamentos, avistou o Pérola ancorado. Lindo, feroz, veloz, imponente, como sempre fora.

- Vejo que Barbossa andou cuidando bem do meu navio. - falou consigo mesmo.

Colocou os pés na ilha. Afinal, não poderia simplesmente tomar o navio sozinho. Precisava de uma tripulação, e toda a tripulação a essa hora estava completamente bêbada. Sentiu falta de Mr. Gibbs, seu fiel imediato, que, mesmo bêbado e fedendo a porco, faz de tudo para ajudá-lo. Agora não o tinha por perto. Gibbs ficara em Tortuga. Teria que fazer tudo sozinho.

Mergulhou na noite fria, reconfortando-se no calor da insanidade humana presente ali.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 é bem curtinho mesmo. Escrevi essa fic ano passado e não terminei. Escrevi até o capítulo 19 e parei. Talvez postando aqui eu tenha coragem de continuar.**

**Mesmo se eu não continuar, quem gostar ao menos vai ter 19 capítulos para ler :D  
**


	2. Propostas inusitadas

**Capítulo Dois – Propostas inusitadas**

A taberna estava lotada. Um leve cheiro de álcool predominava naquele lugar. Todos bebiam, sem exceção. Uns cantavam, já bêbados. Outros, mais perdidos ainda, já estavam caídos em algum canto do estabelecimento. Não acordariam tão cedo. Jack passou a vista sobre o local, procurando pelo homem que tomara seu navio. Finalmente o encontrara.

- Hector!

Hector Barbossa encontrava-se à sua frente, jogado à cadeira, com os pés apoiados na mesa, bebendo o não menos precioso rum. "Cheguei num bom momento", pensava Jack, "o rum afeta a sanidade humana". Crispou os lábios, num sorriso triunfante. Surpreso, Barbossa o encarou.

- Jack? Você? Como chegou aqui?

- Tenho meus meios, Barbossa. Afinal, eu sou o Capi-

- Fale logo. O que quer?

- Serei direto, meu caro – pigarreou, limpando a garganta - Eu quero que me devolva o Pérola.

Jack se sentava à sua frente, com olhos vidrados em Barbossa, analisando-o.

- Ah, claro. Mais alguma coisa? - Barbossa encarou-o, irônico.

- Não no momento. - o mais novo respondeu à altura.

- Creio eu que sabe muito bem que não aceitarei sem relutância... A menos se tiver algo mais _valioso_ a me oferecer em troca... - os olhos de Barbossa encararam os de Jack numa expressão enigmática.

- Façamos um acordo.

- E por que tenho a leve impressão de não encontrar nenhuma parte a meu favor nesses seus malditos acordos? Aprenda a barganhar, Jack. Só depois venha me procurar - Deu um longo gole, fechando os olhos, saboreando a bebida.

- Pense, meu caro. - Ignorando-o, Jack se aproximou com seus trejeitos, animado - Eu tenho os mapas, você tem o Pérola. Você devolve o meu navio, e, consequentemente, com ele, meu posto de capitão. Pode tornar-se meu imediato e navegaremos com êxito até a tão desejada Água da Vida, savvy?

Ao ouvir as últimas palavras, Barbossa remexeu-se na cadeira, excitado. Jack, malicioso, aproveitou a deixa:

- É uma proposta tentadora, não acha? A busca pela imortalidade pode nos levar a atrucidades...

- Feito. Mas eu continuarei como capitão. - fitava a garrafa na mão.

- Então esqueça os mapas, amigo. - levantou-se - Aproveite o rum e tenha uma boa vida.

Jack fez que ia sair, mas Barbossa o impediu:

- Espere! Podemos melhorar essa barganha, o que você acha?

- Hoje estou aberto a negociações. Sorte você tem, Hector. - Jack, seguro, voltou a sentar.

- Se eu lhe disser que você tem algo mais valioso do que imagina, Jack? – o mais velho disse, em tom de confidência.

- Valioso, eu? - Jack, curioso - Creio que, se tivesse algo de tanto valor, já teria descoberto, não?

- A menos que...

Não pôde continuar. Uma garrafa quebrou violentamente na sua cabeça, fazendo-o desmaiar. Um bêbado que participava de uma briga fora o responsável pelo acontecimento. Dentro de uma taberna, brigas particulares viram públicas.

Jack assustou-se ao ver Barbossa desmaiar. Estava prestes a contar uma suposta vantagem. Mudou de foco. Percebeu que um jovem parado à sua frente mostrava interesse no pirata.

- Você não é Jack Sparrow?

O chapéu escondia uma grande parte do rosto do rapaz.

- Sim. E quem ou o que seria vo...

A gritaria aumentou. Alguns tiros começaram a ser ouvidos. O caos estava formado. De repente, Jack sentiu ser puxado pelo braço em direção à porta do estabelecimento. Lá fora, o jovem soltou-o.

- O que é isso, garoto? Olhe, se tem segundas intenções, pode esquecer, amigo. Meu único amor é o mar. Portanto, acho que não devíamos nos demorar aqui.

- Você tem um navio, não tem? O Pérola Negra, não é? O mais veloz do Caribe.

- Sim, o Pérola é meu. Porém, devido a uma série de acontecimentos, o navio não está em minha posse... - lembrou de Barbossa desmaiado dentro do inferno que estava a taberna - Pensando bem, está sim.

- E, tem alguma chance que eu poder me juntar à sua tripulação, Capitão? Sempre quis conhecer o Pérola.

- Ah, que bom, filho. - Jack, cansado - Vejo que o Pérola virou atração turística. Zarparemos amanhã ao amanhecer.

- Obrigado. John Davies às suas ordens.

Jack caminhou em direção à taberna, para aproveitar a noite. Afinal, um bom rum não poderia ser dispensado.

* * *

**Ok, UMA REVIEW :D Eu reparei que meus capítulos são meio curtos. Acho que foi proposital, já que eu postava a fic numa comunidade do orkut. Mas, espero que gostem :)  
**

**JODIVISE****: **_Muuuuito obrigada apor ler essa fic :D Vou continuar para você, exclusivamente :) Ah, pode deixar que muita coisa vai acontecer._ _Coisas que ninguém imagina, haha. (ok, sem exageros)_. _Beijos. _


	3. Hora de zarpar

**Capítulo Três – Hora de zarpar**

No píer de McCann, a tripulação do Pérola se alinhava à frente do novo capitão. Muitos deles já conhecidos do mesmo. Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, Cotton, o papagaio de Cotton... Mas, com ausência de Gibbs, necessitava de um novo imediato. E os antigos servos não eram confiáveis a tal ponto.

Lembrou-se do jovem que se apresentara a ele na noite anterior e parou à sua frente. O rosto do rapaz continuava coberto pela grande aba do chapéu.

- Você.

- Aye, capitão!

- Você será meu imediato. Como se chama mesmo?

- Davies. John Davies.

- Muito bem, Sr. Davies. Confio meu navio em suas mãos.

- Não se decepcionará, senhor.

- Bom homem. - virou-se para o resto da tripulação - O que estão esperando, seu bando de fedorentos? Já para o navio. Vamos, vamos!

Todos se apressaram para acatar as ordens do capitão. Os raios de sol suavemente chegavam à tripulação, com um clima agradável.

Já no navio, todos corriam, suados, preparando para zarpar.

- Barbossa realmente me deixou uma eficiente tripulação - Jack, falando consigo mesmo.

- Creio que não te desapontei, não? - ouviu-se uma voz conhecida atrás de Jack.

- Hector? Você? - Jack virou-se para encará-lo - O que faz no meu navio?

- Não, o que você faz no meu navio? Ainda mais dando ordens.

- Ora, meu navio me faz capitão.

Barbossa estava sem resposta. Jack, aproveitando a situação, continuou:

- Além do mais, eu tenho os mapas agora. Não vejo a razão para você mandar em algo aqui.

Barbossa, sem saída, aceitou a derrota. Porém, tinha algo a mais:

- Jack, precisamos conversar.

- Não vê que eu estou ocupado? Estamos deixando essa ilha, portanto, diga logo o que quer me dizer para deixarmos você de volta, savvy?

- Eu vou ficar!

- Ficar? No Pérola?

- Claro.

- Hah, não.

- Vou sim.

- Não vai.

- Vou sim

- Não vai.

- Vou sim

- Não vai.

- CALEM A BOCA, VOCÊS DOIS!

Era ninguém menos do que o jovem imediato, Sr. Davies. Os dois capitães se olharam assustados, mas o imediato se apressou a dizer:

- Parem de se comportar como duas damas! Coloquem esse navio no mar e depois vocês discutem a relação, entenderam?

As duas "damas" aquiesceram à decisão do imediato, calando-se. O imediato, por sua vez, continuou:

- A propósito, capitão Sparrow. Que direção tomamos?

Jack abriu sua bússola, que girou descontroladamente, parando à noroeste. Após isso, o capitão verificou os mapas que o levariam em direção à tão esperada Fonte da Juventude. Estavam a caminho, enfim.

* * *

**Hey, DUAS REVIEWS! Que felicidade :D** **Pois é, eu ainda estou um pouco insatisfeita com o tamanho dos meus capítulos, mas vai ser assim mesmo. Foi escrita para capítulos curtos, ora.  
**

**Duda H:**_ Hey, Duda, você por aqui. Que bom que apareceu, leu e gostou. Fiquei muito feliz com o seu elogio sobre a minha escrita. A sua também é maravilhosa, acredite :D Continue acompanhando. _

_Mal posso esperar para a sua continuação de 'Lies' :)_

_Beijos._

**JODIVISE:**_ Eu te agradeço por toda a minha vida por estar acompanhando essa fic :D Muito obrigada de coração. O começo é um pouco parado, portanto pode ser enjoativo. Mas vem muita coisa por aí, acredite :) _

_Estou ansiosa para saber se a Lara vai finalmente se sucumbir às loucuras e ao charme do Jack :D_

_Beijos._


	4. Voltando à rotina

**Capítulo Quatro – Voltando à rotina**

Jack entrou na sua cabine, seguido por Barbossa. Após ter tomado uma direção, pretendia estudar os mapas que continham o caminho até a Água da Vida, porém, isso seria deixado para mais tarde devido ao fato de que Barbossa relamente iria se estender na conversa.

Jack buscou duas garrafas de rum e ofereceu uma a Barbossa, que recusou.

- Ora, não sabia que virou homem direito. - Jack disse, abrindo e sorvendo de um grande gole.

- Eu prefiro me manter sóbrio durante a conversa

- Você não me parecia muito sóbrio ontem à noite - colocou seus pés na mesa, largando-se na cadeira - Mas então, amigo, o que de tão importante tem para me falar?

Barbossa aproximou-se, aturdido.

- Eu sempre tive curiosidade em saber como você sempre teve tanta sorte.

- Uh, inveja não é algo muito bom de se demonstrar, meu caro.

- Você nunca se perguntou, Jack? Nunca se perguntou como, durante seu quarenta anos de vida, nunca sofreu nenhum arranhãozinho?

- Claro que sofri. Quase morri por milhares de vezes, Barbossa! E, além do mais, eu sou cheio de cicatrizes. Pare de mentir, Hector.

- Mas nunca morreu, realmente, não é?

- Nem você, oras. - mais um gole - E você ainda é mais velho que eu.

- Morri sim.

- Não morreu não. Você ainda está aqui.

- Claro que morri, você atirou em mim, lembra-se? Isla de Muerta, ouro asteca...

- Hã... Não atirei. Calúnia e difamação!

Barbossa deu um longo suspiro. Deveria ter paciência.

- Jack, você tem uma proteção.

- Quê? - engasgou-se, espirrando todo o líquido que ingerira no rosto de Barbossa - Ah, desculpe, amigo.

Barbossa levantou-se, foi até a cama do capitão e limpou seu rosto com o lençol. O capitão, por sua vez, foi detê-lo, mas já era tarde.

- Ei, ei! Meu lençol não!

Barbossa virou de frente para Jack.

- Pense nisso. Amanhã teremos uma nova conversa.

Seguiu em direção à porta de saída da cabine, com Jack dizendo às suas costas:

- Talvez eu escape de todos os perigos porque eu seja irresistível. Que culpa tenho eu?

Barbossa já havia saído. Jack jogou-se na cama com a garrafa de rum na mão, entregando-se ao sono.

* * *

**Olá, leitoras :) Foi realmente bom postar a fic aqui, porque eu sinto que tenho de terminá-la. E prometo que vou me dedicar para ficar bem interessante.**

**JODIVISE:**_ Obrigada por estar acompanhando! Adoro as brigas do Barbossa com o Jack. São realmente duas 'damas' quando estão juntos. Muito obrigada pela sua motivação, agora mesmo me animei para continuar essa fic. Não deixe de acompanhar. No próximo capítulo ficaremos conhecendo uma personagem muito improtante que vai mudar o rumo da história. Uh, falei demais. Ah, já não era sem tempo da Lara se render aos encantos de Sparrow. Adoro ela e Alicia :) Beijos._**  
**

**Duda H:** _Pois é, é algo realmente importante que o Hector tem para falar para o Jack, mas este nunca dá a chance de Barbossa nos dizer. Mas logo, logo você ficará sabendo. Acho que você já percebeu o mistério que envolve o nosso 'Sr. Davies'. O Jack é tão unha-de-fome que perefere confiar em quem não conhece. Piratas do Caribe sem as brigas usuais de Barbossa e Jack não é Piratas do Caribe, ora. Ah, eu também acostumei a chamar sua fic de 'Lies'. Vou chamá-la assim, pode ser? Adorei o novo capítulo. A Katherine é realmente mais durona que eu pensava que fosse. Beijos._


	5. Uma grande mulher

**Capítulo Cinco - Uma grande mulher**

Jack acordou quando o sol já estava forte no céu. Dormira como uma pedra, nem ao menos se mexera. O lençol ainda estava molhado pela grande demonstração da educação de Barbossa. O rum escorregara da fraca mão do capitão, tomado pelo sono, derrubando a bebida no chão. Jack levantou-se, amaldiçoando o chão molhado, vestindo o seu casaco e colocando o chapéu. Saiu da cabine. Ainda levaria um bom tempo até chegarem próximos à Fonte da Juventude. Foi até o timão, que era comandado pelo Sr. Cotton.

- Bom dia, Sr. Cotton... e papagaio do Sr. Cotton.

O marujo acenou com a cabeça, impedido de falar. Seu papagaio, por sua vez:

- Mulher à bordo! Mulher à bordo!

Jack fez uma careta, demonstrando o seu desentendimento.

- Como? O que disse?

Foi então que ouviu gritos femininos no convés.

- ... Façam direito, seus vermes, eu então eu castro todos vocês!

A dona da voz intimidante se aproximava do capitão. Seus cabelos negros e longos desciam por suas costas e bagunçavam-se por conta do vento. Tinha uma silhueta perfeita, seu rosto era liso e delicado, suas sobrancelhas morenas se destacavam na pele branca, deixando-a mais bonita ainda. E, principalmente, deixando o capitão sem reação.

- Capitão, pelo visto estamos em boas condições para navegar - sorria.

Jack estava obcecado pela moça.

- Capitão? Capitão? - a moça revirou os olhos. Jack Sparrow era, de fato, um mulherengo.

Pegou sua pistola e atirou em direção ao céu, fazendo o capitão se assustar e acordar de seu devaneio. Ou melhor, sua admiração.

- Que-que-quem é você?

- Ora, sou sua imediata, Marie Dupré.

- Imediata? Se não bebi rum demais, você era macho até ontem.

- Ah, é verdade. Esqueci desse detalhe. Mas agora eu resolvi assumir minha feminilidade.

O capitão encarou-a desconfiado.

- Me diga uma coisa. Por acaso você é... fruta? Sabe como é... Baitola, boneca...

A imediata não gostou nem um pouco.

Do navio só se pôde ouvir um estalo. Uma mão acertou em cheio a face do capitão.

- Por que _todas_ me batem? Ninguém tem dó de um ser sozinho e carente como eu?

Marie fuzilou-o com o olhar.

- Capitão. Para sua informação eu sou mulher desde que nasci. E que isso fique claro. Se vestir de homem é uma maneira muito mais fácil de para uma mulher entrar em um navio, se é que ainda não percebeu.

Realmente, o capitão tinha um raciocínio lento. Mas captou tudo o que a imediata dissera. E então continuou:

- E o que faz dando ordens no MEU navio? - aumentou seu tom de voz - Eu sou o capitão! Eu dou as ordens por aqui!

Falou tão alto que toda a tripulação parou tudo o que fazia para encará-los. Silêncio. Altamente constrangedor. Jack, perturbado, sussurrou à Marie:

- Não vai mandá-los voltar ao trabalho, não?

- Ora, você é o capitão, você dá as ordens por aqui. Acabou de dizer isso. - disparou-lhe no mesmo tom de voz.

Jack, ofendido, gritou num tom superior:

- O que estão olhando? Voltem ao trabalho, seus palermas!

A tripulação obedeceu às ordens de seu capitão, contrariada. Afinal, todos gostam de uma boa briga.

- Então, srta. Dupré - continuou o capitão - Ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta.

- Qual?... Por que estou dando ordens? Fácil. Tenho o direito, sou a imediata, se esqueceu? Tenho que mostrar a essa tripulação como trabalhar. E, vou lhe dizer a verdade, - debochou em tom de segredo - eles andam muito pregiçosos.

- Está enganada. A partir do fato de ter virado mulher de um dia para o outro, você perdeu esse direito, querida.

- Já ouviu a expressão "por trás de um grande homem há uma grande mulher"?

- Não divague. Isso só é válido para relacionamentos amorosos.

Marie aproximou-se do capitão, sedutora.

- Não me diga que não gostaria de ter um relacionamento amoroso comigo, capitão.

Jack, com seu sorriso malicioso, chegou mais próximo da moça.

- Realmente não é uma má ideia...

- Na próxima encarnação, talvez - a moça deu tapinhas no ombro de Jack, como forma de consolação - Agora, se me dá licença, tenho uma tripulação a auxiliar.

Saiu, deixando Sparrow sozinho com seus pensamentos.

- Hmpf, mulheres... - Jack estudava a situação - Rum! Preciso de rum.

Desceu a escada que levava à parte inferior do navio, em busca de rum.

* * *

**Hello, there. Voltaram as aulas, então o tempo para escrever diminuiu :/ Já semana que vem começam as provas, então é possível que eu não autualize nesse período. Mas, eu vou fazer de tudo para conseguir vir aqui.**

**JODIVISE**:_ Então, é incrível a facilidade com que o Jack sempre escapa, não? A "proteção" logo logo será revelada :) E voilà a personagem importante. Marie Dupré, antiga "John Davies". Gostou da surpresa? Olho nela, ela será importantíssima na história. Espero atualizações da sua fic. Beijos._

**Duda H**:_ Logo a história vai tomar um rumo, digamos, diferente. Nesse momento será explicada a tal "proteção", savvy? q Ah, e como sempre Hector irritando Jack e vice-versa. Esses dois ainda se casam, haha. Enfim, acho que você já estava desconfiada dessa "mudança nos ventos" do tal Davies, não? Pois é, virou fêmea :o Curiosíssima para o próximo capítulo da sua fic. Beijos._


	6. Tédio

**Capítulo Seis - Tédio**

Já era noite. A viagem ainda não trouxera nada de emocionante para a hábil tripulação do Pérola. Nenhum monstro, nenhuma intervenção da natureza, nenhum inimigo... Nada.

Jack, entediado, estava recostado na escada há algumas horas, bêbado. Bebendo desde cedo, não era para menos.

- Você é o único que me entende - disse para a garrafa quase vazia - Ninguém vai tomar você de mim - abraçou-a.

Marie, observando o capitão, revirou os olhos. Realmente, era pior do que imaginava. "Quem chegaria a ponto de cair bêbado no próprio navio, em frente aos próprios servos? Só sendo muito louco mesmo." Apesar de certa, a única coisa que Marie esquecia era: ele era o capitão Jack Sparrow. Ele podia. Nunca perderia o respeito de seus servos. Esse era o jeito dele.

Jack, ainda apaixonado pela garrafa, terminou-a, sorvendo do líquido que restara.

- É. - virou a garrafa para baixo - Acabou. De novo. - fez uma careta de entediado - É, Jack. Que vida ruim.

Foi então que viu um vulto. A visão, já distorcida pela bebida, não deixava-o identificar o que via. Era algo escuro, grande, distante. Só poderia ser...

- KRAKEN! - escondeu-se atrás do mastro principal - Vamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível!

A imediata, às gargalhadas, aproximou-se do capitão, sussurrando-o:

- Jack, é só um navio. Como tantos outros nesses mares. Não precisa se assustar. Ele não morde, tá bom?

- É... Eu sabia. - fez uma careta - Eu sei que é! Eu só... Tentava... Animar esse navio. Realmente, você estava certa. A tripulação está muito lenta. Culpa sua. Toda e exclusivamente sua. Incompetente.

- Jack! Vai dormir, vai. Você está bêbado!

- Eu estou ótimo! Nunca estive melhor na minha vida! - tropeçou ao aproximar-se da imediata, caindo nos braços dela.

- Ah, vejo que está muito bem. Ótimo, agora tenho que servir de babá para o capitão desse navio.

- O que você disse?

- Nada, capitão, nada. Vá descansar. Você deve estar muito cansado. Hoje foi um dia cheio. - alfinetou Marie - Sabe como é, beber vinte garrafas de rum deve exigir muito da sua inteligência e disposição física.

- Olha, eu vou. - disse Jack, heroico - Mas só porque...

- Shhh! - levou o capitão até sua cabine.

Chegando lá, Marie jogou o capitão na cama. Lá ele se instalou, quase imóvel. Quando fez menção em sair, ouviu a voz do capitão.

- Por que não se deita também? Deve estar cansada, cuidou sozinha do navio hoje.

- Hm, ao menos você percebeu que eu fiz alguma coisa aqui - virou-se de frente ao homem, deparando-se com uma expressão cafageste.

- Então. Já que você está aqui... Eu divido minha cama com você. Afinal, é sempre bom um pouco de calor humano.

- Você não desiste, não é? - aproximou-se da cama do capitão - Primeiro: Eu não sou boba o suficiente para cair na sua lábia, Sparrow. Segundo: Mesmo se eu quisesse, não aconteceria nada, sabe por quê? Porque a única coisa que levantaria aí seria minha mão na sua cara.

- Wow. Você é direta mesmo.

- Boa noite, _Jackie._

Saiu. O capitão acomodou-se na cama e ficou por lá. Não acordaria tão cedo.

Marie foi até a amurada do navio, contemplar a imensidão do mar. Sentia-se capitã do Pérola. Toda a tripulação a obedecia, tudo corria bem. "Nada mal para uma clandestina", pensou. "Mandar no Pérola Negra".

Apertou o colar em forma de rosa-dos-ventos que sempre carregava consigo. Era um presente que seu pai, antigo servo da marinha francesa, dera a ela minutos antes de sua morte. Não era apenas uma lembrança, era um encorajamento. Através desse colar resolvera enfrentar os mares em busca de aventura, riqueza, experiência e, principalmente, vingança. Queria vingar-se da morte do seu pai, da marinha inglesa. Por isso decidiu juntar-se aos piratas. Às criaturas vis e cruéis que ameaçavam estes mares.

Olhou com atenção para o horizonte. O navio que Jack confundira com o Kraken outrora se aproximava do Pérola. Isso a preocupou. Seriam inimigos? A essa altura da viagem, já era necessário algo emocionante.

O colar, rente à sua pele, ardeu. Algo terrível estava por acontecer.

* * *

**MILHÕES E MILHÕES de desculpas. Fiquei mais de um mês sem postar acho. Eu estava muito ocupada, infelizmente. Mas agora a vida ja está mais tranquila. Não desisti dessa fic e nem desistirei**.

**Duda H**: Muito obrigada por elogiar a minha Marie. Mas saiba que sou apaixonadérrima pela sua Katherine. Logo, logo essa proteção será revelada e a história vai mudar de ares. Só peço que continue acompanhando. Beijos.

**JODIVISE**: Sim, Marie Dupré vai dar o que falar a Jack Sparrow. Ele vai ficar enrascado por causa dela de um jeito que nunca imaginou que ficaria. Espero que continue lendo :) Beijos.

**Dupla Marota**: FINALMENTE voce apareceu :) Ta gostando? Espero que sim. Tenho muitas surpresas guardadas pra essa fic ainda. Beijos.


	7. Velha Infância

**Capítulo Sete - Velha infância**

Amanheceu. Marie acordou com o barulho da tripulação, que começava a trabalhar. Percebeu que dormira recostada no mastro principal. Ao se levantar, Pintel veio lhe falar, preocupado:

- Bom dia, srta. Dupré. Er... - hesitou um pouco - Este navio nos persegue desde ontem. Oferece perigo?

- Não. - dessa vez não foi Marie que respondeu, mas o capitão. - E, quando tiverem dúvida sobre algo, sr. Pintel, lembre-se de que EU sou o capitão. Savvy?

- Sim, senhor. - e saiu.

Marie, já irritada, foi tirar satisfações com Jack.

- Como não oferece perigo? É um navio pirata, afinal. Não devemos confiar.

- Querida, eu sei o que estou fazendo. - foi até a amurada do Pérola e gritou para o navio ao lado, num tom amigável - Ei! Quanto tempo, não Fitz?

O navio ao lado era imenso, poderoso, bonito, intimidante. Um navio à altura do Pérola. Ao lado, na quilha, podia ser lido o nome "Lady Dalton" em letras grandes, porém quase apagadas. O capitão acenou. Era alto, tinha uma postura elegante, cabelos curtos e claros. Deu um sorriso ao receber as saudações de Sparrow.

- Ora, ora, Jack. Finalmente virou capitão de verdade de um navio decente!

Jack sorriu, abrindo os braços

- Esperaria outra coisa de mim?

O tal de Fitz retribuiu o sorriso.

- Não de você, Jack Sparrow.

Marie, um pouco afastada de Jack, não entendia o que se passava. Barbossa, agora a seu lado, também demonstrava dúvidas.

Não demorou muito para que "Fitz" subisse a bordo do Pérola. E também não demorou para que Jack o apresentasse.

- Fitz, esta é Marie Dupré, minha imediata e este é Hector Barbossa, meu... - hesitou um pouco - conhecido.

O amigo apertou a mão de Barbossa e beijou a mão de Marie, fazendo-a corar.

- Marie e Barbossa, esse é Fitz, meu amigo de infância.

- Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III, muito prazer. - o amigo corrigiu.

- Nossa, com um nome desses não acho que seja de antecedência precária, Sr. Dalton. - perguntou Marie, interessada.

- Por favor, apenas Fitz. – sorriu, simpático para a moça – Sim, sim. Eu venho de família rica. Mas abandonei tudo para conhecer os mares. Sou o que sou por causa de Sparrow - sorriu para Jack

- Ah, Jack, tinha que ser você pra estragar a vida das pessoas - desconcertada, viu a besteira que tinha dito – Quero dizer, ele tinha uma vida boa...

- Pra seu governo, amor, _ele_ que quis vir comigo. Não forcei ninguém. - Jack, irritado com a petulância da imediata.

- O senhor parece ser um homem de fibra, então. - Barbossa o elogiou.

- Vamos todos para minha cabine e bebamos rum para comemorar a chegada do Fitzy aqui. - convidou Jack, dando tapas nas costas do amigo.

E assim foi feito.

Na cabine, Jack estava sentado na sua cadeira, atrás da mesa, como sempre fazia, Fitzwilliam encontrava-se à frente de Jack, Marie estava sentada em cima de uma mesa próxima e Barbossa ficara em pé, recostado na parede.

- E então o Jack falava "Eu sou o capitão deste navio, vocês têm que me obedecer". – riu Fitzwilliam, junto com todos na cabine - Éramos só cinco adolescentes num barco de pesca!

- Ora, eu treinava para quando me tornasse capitão. - Jack se defendia

- É, parece que o Jack definitivamente não mudou. Ouvi algo parecido há algum tempo atrás. – provocou Marie, ácida.

- O que quer dizer com isso, garota? – Jack encarou-a, com os olhos semicerrados.

- Então o Jack sempre foi assim? - perguntou Barbossa, analisando os fatos – Bom, eu conheço o Jack há muito tempo, mas imaginava que quando pequeno ele fosse um pouco mais... simpático.

Jack se levantou.

- O que é? Vão ficar falando mal de mim na minha cara, agora? Eu sei que nós discutíamos naquela época, Fitz, mas eu não guardei ressentimentos não, ao contrário de você.

Fitzwilliam riu.

- Não guardei ressentimentos, Jack. Eu só achei que eles queriam saber das suas aventuras da adolescência.

- Não, não querem mais saber. Vamos mudar de assunto. Meu passado não interessa - disse, caminhando pela cabine, em direção ao armário, em busca de rum.

No silêncio que pairava, todos ouviram um gemido de dor vindo de Marie. Jack parou no meio da sua caminhada, ficando em frente à moça.

- Você está bem?

- Eu estou ótima - a imediata ficou em pé - Não precisa se preocup...

Estava tonta. Cambaleou. O capitão segurou seus ombros para ampará-la. Os outros dois homens haviam se aproximado, preocupados. Não conseguia ouvir nada. Tudo estava distorcido e agora começava a rodar.

Depois disso, não viu mais nada.

* * *

**Milhões e milhões e milhões de desculpas. Sumi de verdade, né? São as provas que exigiram muito de mim. Mas eu não esqueci dessa fic não :) E fico feliz que tenho mais DUAS novas leitoras :D**

**JODIVISE:**_ Pois é, sumi mesmo. Desculpa. Mas aquele ultimo parágrafo foi feito para atiçar a curiosidade de todos mesmo. Que bom que você sentiu isso! Obrigada por continuar acompanhando e tenha a certeza que eu continuarei postando! Desculpe-me pela ausência na sua fic, mas eu pretendo terminar de lê-la e já sei que voce tem uma nova! Estou muito curiosa. Conte com a minha presença lá. Beijos._

**Dupla Marota: **_Sim, o Jack é doido de pedra. E é pos isso que todas nós o amamos *-* A Marie vai ter que aturar cada ataque de maluquice... Obrigada por estar acompanhando. E desculpe-me pelo sumiço. Pode me esperar lá na sua fic. Beijos._

**Ingrid F.****: **_LEITORA NOVA! Sim, todo mundo ama o Sparrow, incrível :) E, sim, vai ter Piratas do Caribe 4! Já tem ate título: "Pirates of the Caribbean - On Stranger Tides". O projeto ta meio enrolado, mas acho que sai. Que bom que está gostando da minha fic. Muita coisa diferente vem por aí, acredite. Continue acompanhando que você não vai se arrepender. Beijos._

**Manuelly: **_OUTRA LEITORA NOVA! Primeiramente, muito obrigada por elogiar minha escrita. Você não sabe o quento me faz feliz. E, quanto a Fonte da Juventude, (pequeno spoiler, mas ok) eu não vou me aprofundar muito nesse assunto, como voce verá nos próximos capítulos, se acompanhar. O final desse capítulo que você acabou de ler já dá uma dica do rumo da história. Continue acompanhando. Beijos._

**Duda H: **_Duda, achei que voce tinha desistido da minha fic. (Também, eu demoro séculos para postar...)_ _É o que eu disse: a Maie vai ter que aturar cada uma do Jack... Coitada. Mas eu fico feliz que você seja fã da Marie. Ela é uma mulher de fibra, gosto dela também. E tem muitos mistérios que a envolvem. Este capítulo já deu uma dica; o colar deu outra. Desculpe por não ter aparecido lá na Lies, mas eu prometo ler agora que estou mais tranquila. Obrigada por acompanhar. Beijos._


	8. A profecia

**Capítulo Oito – A profecia**

Acordou com dores na cabeça. Abriu os olhos. Um par de olhos contornados com uma grossa linha preta encarava-a, inquieto. O rosto do homem estava próximo ao seu, podia senti-lo. Agora podia vê-lo melhor. Era Jack. Mais ao fundo, Fitzwilliam e Barbossa estavam sentados, observando-a.

- Marie... Marie, você está bem?

Sua cabeça latejava. Fechou os olhos mais uma vez, numa tentativa de amenizar a dor. Sentiu alguém chacoalhando-a.

- Marie, Marie, acorda!

- Jack, não faz assim com ela. Não é assim que se trata uma dama. - ouvia vozes no fundo da cabine.

Acordou de vez. Tentou se levantar, mas Jack a empurrou contra a cama.

- Não, você fica aqui. Eu não vou te carregar nos braços de novo se você desmaiar mais uma vez.

- Eu... Eu desmaiei? Ah... - sua testa ardia, seus olhos lacrimejavam de dor.

Barbossa a encarava, analisando-a.

- Isso é normal na situação dela. - bebericou rum, despreocupado.

- Situação? Que situação? - Jack perguntou, procupado - Eu juro que não toquei um dedo nela! Se ela estiver grávida, não é de mim!

- Não, Jack, ela não está grávida. - Fitzwilliam falou dessa vez. - Você não conhece a profecia?

Marie sentara-se, encostando-se na cabeceira da cama do capitão. Este encontrava-se sentado em sua cama, mais à sua frente.

- Que-que profecia? O que eu tenho a ver com isso? Do que vocês estão falando? - o assunto dos homens a preocupava.

Fitzwilliam levantou-se, suspirando. Ao aproximar-se da moça, mostrou um colar. O seu colar. Que seu pai dera a ela quando morrera.

- Reconhece isto? - olhou-a, preocupado.

- Hey, você roubou meu colar, seu cão sarn...

- Isto,_ chèrie_, é um amuleto. A rosa-dos-ventos. A lenda da profecia.

- Mas... O que...?

Dessa vez, Barbossa explicou, com uma garrafa na mão.

- Esse colar pertenceu a Poseidon, deus dos mares. Era um amuleto. Porém, esse colar se extraviou e, quando chegou às mãos dos homens, Poseidon ofereceu uma recompensa para quem o entregasse de volta a ele.

- Que recompensa? – Marie, indagando Dalton com os olhos.

- A divindade. Ele prometeu que tornaria o seu benfeitor um deus.

- Um deus? – a imediata, cansada, pensava alto – Você quer dizer... imortal?

- Além de realizar qualquer desejo e dar, em parte, o controle dos mares.

- Não, não pode ser... Meu pai me deu isso antes de morrer. Era herança de família. - declarou a moça, confusa.

- Qualquer um, então, - a voz de Barbossa tomou conta da cabine - que achasse o tal colar poderia tornar-se imortal. Então, todos partiram em busca do amuleto, não importava o quanto demorasse a encontrá-lo.

- Até que - continuou Fitzwilliam - foi feita uma profecia por uma feiticeira. Ela dissera que, somente uma mulher pertenceria de fato o colar e somente ela poderia entregá-lo a Poseidon. E, pelo visto, essa mulher é você, Marie.

Todos olhavam para ela. Fitzwilliam, orgulhoso, Barbossa, como se já soubesse de tudo e Jack, tranquilo e estranhamente desinteressado. Mas isso passou por desapercebido pela imediata. Ela não sabia o que fazer, o que pensar, o que dizer.

- Então eu... Eu posso ser uma... uma deusa? - endireitou-se na cama - Mas... Qualquer outra mulher poderia roubar meu colar e...

- Ele te viu nascer. Ele te observa desde o dia que você nasceu. Você foi a escolhida. - Barbossa, levantando-se.

- Ele... Ele quem?

- Poseidon, Jack. Ele sabe que você possui o colar e está esperando para que o entregue a ele. - Fitzwilliam explicou

Enquanto Fitzwilliam explicava a profecia a Marie, Barbossa notou intrigado um Jack Sparrow quieto e seguro de si. "Isso não é do seu feitio", pensou. Parecia ser o único do quarto a perceber a estranha reação de Sparrow em relação a essa história toda. Conhecendo-o por muitos anos, sabia que uma profecia dessas iria fazer os olhos negros do capitão brilharem de ambição. Mas não era isso que Jack demonstrava naquele momento. "Ele deve saber do resto", concluiu.

Foi também Barbossa que notou o capitão analisando a conversa, enquanto estreitava os olhos, sinal de que sua mente trabalhava a todo vapor. Suspirando e fingindo animação, finalmente falou algo.

- Então o que estamos esperando? Vamos até lá. – Jack aproximou-se da imediata, tentando ser simpático.

- Não entendo, Jack. Por que você se interessaria por isso? Não é você que vai ser imortal...

- Ora, eu ainda tenho simpatia por você, caso não saiba. Além do mais, é sempre bom ter amigos... influentes.

Marie revirou os olhos. Mas ainda restara uma dúvida.

- Mas por que eu desmaiei, então? Tem algo a ver com isso?

Fitzwilliam encarou-a, preocupado.

- O colar avisa quando você estará em extremo perigo.

Lembrara da noite anterior. O colar queimando sob sua pele, o mau pressentimento tornando-se mais forte.

- Ele ardeu ontem à noite. Mas eu achava que era impressão minha...

- E, pela grande concentração de energia contido nele, você desmaiou, por estar vulnerável a ele. Afinal, o colar ainda é um objeto divino.

- Então isso significa que em breve eu vou enfrentar uma situação de grande perigo, é isso? - perguntou a moça, preocupada.

- Infelizmente é o que parece.

Após fitar carinhosamente Marie, Fitzwilliam aproximou-se da porta, despedindo-se.

- Bom, já está tarde. Vou me recolher. Se importa se o Lady Dalton seguir curso juntamente com o Pérola, Jack?

- À vontade, Fitzy. - levantou Jack, com um sorriso acolhedor - Nos vemos amanhã?

- Claro. Adeus, minha deusa. - piscou para Marie, que sorriu de volta, tímida, porém inquieta.

- Vou para minha cabine. Boa noite. - Barbossa murmurou, retirando-se.

Marie se levantou, caminhando em direção à porta.

- Eu também vou.

Jack, porém, segurou seus ombros, impedindo-a de seguir seu rumo.

- Nem pensar. A senhorita vai ficar aqui.

- Aqui? Não! Não, eu já estou melhor, Jack.

- É... É melhor não arriscar, não é? Você dorme aqui. É uma ordem.

O capitão levou-a em direção a cama, ainda apertando seus ombros.

- Bom... Uma cama é relativamente mais confortável do que o convés. Obrigada, Jack.

Sparrow sussurou-lhe no ouvido.

- Eu que agradeço.


	9. Um homem e uma mulher

**Capítulo Nove – Um homem e uma mulher**

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta da cabine do capitão. Jack e Marie estavam deitados na mesma cama. O primeiro admirava o teto, a segunda estava virada de lado. Ambos acordados, apreensivos, incomodados com a presença do outro.

Jack foi o primeiro a falar.

- Marie?

- Hm?

- Está acordada?

- Sim. - virou-se para encará-lo - Não consigo dormir. Essa história do colar fica me perseguindo. Não consigo... relaxar.

Jack, sorrindo, passou seu braço pelos ombros dela.

- Sabe, Marie... Se você quiser... Eu posso te ajudar a... _relaxar_. - disse a última palavra ao pé do ouvido dela.

A imediata se afastou um pouco, tirando o braço de Jack de seus ombros.

- Não precisa, muito obrigada. Eu... Eu acho que posso fazer isso sozinha.

Jack se empertigou. Os dois mergulharam no silêncio. Ela, fitando o teto, ele, analisando a moça. Seus longos cabelos negros esparramavam-se pelo travesseiro, deixando à mostra a pele branca de seu pescoço. Jack sentiu um calor invadir seu corpo. Queria tocá-la, beijar aquela pele macia. Aproximou-se, instintivamente.

- Jack, estou preocupada. Que tipo de perigo o colar me alertou?

- Calma. Quem sabe esse colar não está com defeito? Com a monotonia da nossa viagem, eu duvido que haja algum perigo alarmante.

- Ah... Sabe, essa história do colar está muito estranha.

- Por que estranha? Sabe, eu realmente não te entendo. Você tinha que ficar feliz com isso tudo. Você vai se tornar... imortal!

- É, Jack... Mas eu não sei se quero.

- Se quer o quê?

- Me tornar imortal.

Jack encarou-a, incrédulo.

- O quê? Como pode isso? Pense, você nunca terá uma ferida sequer! Você... você nunca vai morrer! Pense nisso. Qualquer pessoa, mesmo que não estivesse lúcida, ia querer isso para si.

- Mas eu quero encontrar meu pai, Jack. Eu quero vê-lo.

- Então, quando tiver parte do controle dos mares, vá vê-lo, oras. Simples.

- O meu pai... está morto, Jack.

O capitão deu um suspiro que Marie interpretou como um 'meus pêsames'.

- Bom, então, sinto lhe dizer, querida, que não tem mais chance.

- Nem mesmo a morte nos reunirá novamente...

Silêncio novamente. Jack aproveitou-o para reparar no decote da moça, formado pela largura da camisa masculina que usava. Mais uma vez uma onda de calor percorreu pelo seu corpo. Só que dessa vez mais quente. Sabia que não era justo pensar nisso, tendo em vista o que Marie estava passando, mas era algo mais forte do que a mente podia conter. Algo que tomava conta de seu corpo contra a sua vontade.

Marie havia fechado os olhos, porém não caíra no sono. O novo assunto chegara numa má hora. Ela não estava preparada para uma responsabilidade dessas. E ainda poderia estar sendo seguida. Sabia que correria perigo em breve.

O capitão, deitado ao seu lado, inclinou-se, ficando com o rosto a centímetros de distância do dela. Podia sentir sua respiração, podia ouvir as batidas, agora aceleradas, do coração dela, podia entrar no seu pensamento. Passou os dedos nas maçãs de seu rosto delicado e macio. Pôde perceber seus pêlos arrepiarem. O semblante de preocupação dela desaparecera, dando espaço a um rosto aliviado. E então, beijou-a.

Jack pôde sentir o corpo dela aquecer. Tocou seu rosto e seu pescoço delicadamente, como uma seda que mal toca a sua pele. Marie permaneceu de olhos fechados, sentindo a mão do homem na sua nuca. Por um momento, sentiu-se mais leve, mais poderosa, mais decidida, como nunca se sentira em toda a sua vida. Mas, não. Não poderia se envolver com ninguém. Não agora. Ainda mais com um homem como Sparrow.

Então empurrou-o, afastando-o de si.

- Não, Jack. Não podemos.

- Claro que podemos. - sussurrou Jack, beijando seu pescoço - Um homem e uma mulher. Cheios de desejo. Sozinhos. Completamente sozinhos.

- Não. Eu não quero. - Marie empurrou-o novamente, de leve, levantando-se da cama.

- Aonde você vai?

- Dormir no convés. Pelo menos lá eu não tenho chance de ser atacada por você.

- Ao menos durma no sofá. Ainda acho que deve ser mais confortável do que o convés.

A imediata virou-se para encará-lo.

- Está bem. Mas se tentar encostar em mim, Sparrow, eu juro que corto fora o seu... orgulho masculino.

Jack fez uma careta ao imaginar a cena.

- Eu não vou encostar em você, não se preocupe. Não vou te forçar a nada.

A moça se acomodou no sofá próximo à porta da cabine, enquanto o capitão se ajeitava na cama, ambos entregando-se ao sono.


	10. Senhor dos mares

**Capítulo Dez – Senhor dos mares**

Barbossa apressava-se a dormir. Não conseguia, estava agitado. Finalmente já estava próximo da rosa-dos-ventos e da bússola de Sparrow. A sorte parecia estar a seu lado. Agora só faltava o terceiro elemento.

Marie Dupré já sabia da profecia, mas não dela toda. Barbossa havia omitido uma parte. Parte essa que pouquíssimos conheciam. Somente as grandes feiticeiras. E Barbossa arrancou com muito esforço esse segredo de uma delas. A rosa-dos-ventos por si só não bastava para liberar o poder divino. Ela precisava ser juntada a outros dois elementos para que Poseidon desse valor à pessoa escolhida, no caso, Marie. Ela precisava partir em busca dos elementos, para que, juntos, mostrassem ao deus que ela era realmente valente e corajosa, convencendo, assim, o deus a concedê-la as dádivas. Num mundo em que não se podia confiar em ninguém, até os deuses precisavem de uma prova de caráter.

Os outros dois elementos eram uma bússola e as pedras do punho de uma espada. Juntas e cuidadosamente encaixadas, elas formavam um símbolo que avisaria Poseidon que o momento chegara. E, por muita sorte, Marie já estava perto da bússola. Da confusa bússola de Jack Sparrow. Era exatamente esse artefato que Barbossa tentava barganhar com Jack anteriormente, esperando que esse não soubesse dos elementos. Porém, naquela noite, na qual a profecia foi revelada à futura deusa, ele esteve certo de que Sparrow sabia do poder que tinha sua bússola. Era mais um assunto a ser resolvido.

Barbossa saíra de sua cabine e andava pelo convés, pensativo. Tudo estava confuso em sua cabeça. Nunca se sentira tão incapaz antes. Apoiou-se na amurada do Pérola Negra, admirando o imenso azul do mar brilhante sob a luz da lua. As pedras eram o único elemento que faltava. E ele teria que procurá-las. Assim que estivessem em sua posse, acharia um jeito de acabar com a vida de Marie.

- Sinto uma mudança nos ventos – disse baixinho, falando consigo mesmo – Logo, logo, eles farão o que eu mandar.

Não pôde conter um sorriso malicioso. Estava certo de que seu plano daria certo. Hector Barbossa tornaria-se o senhor dos mares.


	11. Norton

**Capítulo Onze - Norton**

Jack foi acordado com alguém entrando em seus aposentos. Encontou uma Marie animada, apressada, com um sorriso brilhante no rosto.

- Capitão, vamos fazer uma parada em uma ilha próxima para arrumar nossas provisões. Pernoitaremos lá?

- Bom dia para você também, Marie. – levantou, irritado – Sabe, acordar o capitão vomitando todos os problemas em cima dele não é uma boa maneira de manter o seu emprego aqui, amor.

- Problemas? Que problemas? – disse, incrédula - Ainda bem que vamos pisar em terra firme, quero sair dessa rotina entediante.

- Ah é? – aproximou-se dela – Então por que razão a senhorita se infiltrou no meu navio sem minha permissão? Para ficar reclamando? Para saber como é a vida da rainha da Inglaterra? Se for o caso, terei o maior prazer em te jogar no meio do mar.

- Já percebi que o seu humor de manhã não é muito bom. Assim como o seu hálito, diga-se de passagem. – afastou-se do homem - Além do mais, capitão, em terra você poderá ter muito rum e muitas mulheres para, hm... sanar suas necessidades masculinas. – disse, num tom de desprezo.

- Talvez eu não precisasse pisar em terra para ter tudo isso. Mas infelizmente eu conheço alguém extremamente irritante e que ao menos...

_PÁ_. Mais um tapa para a coleção de Jack Sparrow. Marie se recompôs, saindo do quarto.

- Bom, passaremos a noite lá, então. Vou avisar a tripulação e o Lady.

Saiu, deixando um capitão confuso massageando o rosto.

No meio da tarde, ambos os navios chegaram à Norton. Jack decidira aceitar a proposta de Marie e zarpar na manhã seguinte. A Água da Vida já não era mais pioridade, já que trazia uma futura deusa a bordo. Queria tirar alguma vantagem nessa situação e era isso o que estivera pensando nas últimas horas desde a descoberta do colar.

Os tripulantes dos dois navios espalharam-se cidade adentro. Provavelmente os veria novamente no dia seguinte. Percebeu que Marie e Fitzwilliam o seguiam. Teria a companhia deles durante a sua estada ali.

- Cadê o Barbossa?

- Não sei, Jack. Não o vejo desde o final da manhã. – a imediata se apressou a dizer.

Todos se calaram por alguns minutos. Porém, Fitzwilliam começou a puxar assunto com Marie, para que o passeio não ficasse entediante. E mais uma vez, o passado de Jack o perturbava.

- Teve uma vez que o Jack se apaixonou por uma de nossas inimigas, a Madame Minuit. Ela era realmente atraente, mas o Jack ficou obcecado nela. – Fitzwilliam dizia, animado – Você precisava vê-lo olhando para os quadris dela!

- Ah, então o Jack sempre foi safado desse jeito? – Marie, maliciosa.

Essa foi a gota d'água.

- SERÁ QUE DÁ PARA VOCÊS SE CALAREM?

Silêncio.

- Er... Alguém já veio aqui antes? Ou pelo menos tem alguma ideia de onde possa haver uma taberna por aqui?

- Taberna, Jack? Realmente, você é muito previsível. – criticou Marie.

O capitão do Pérola virou-se para encará-la, irritado.

- E por acaso você conhece alguma outra forma de se divertir nesse fim de mundo, garota?

- Podemos... Conhecer a cidade – Fitzwilliam sugeriu e Marie aquiesceu. Ambos tomaram a frente, deixando Jack para trás, pasmo. Porém este se apressou a acompanhá-los, entrando no meio dos dois.

- Não se engane com esse aí. – sussurrou Jack à imediata – Ele se faz de cavalheiro mas é um pervertido.

- Hm, pelo menos ele _tenta_ ser cavalheiro, diferente de você. – provocou a moça. – Vejo que tem muito o que aprender com ele.

Fitzwilliam aguçou os ouvidos, escutando a breve conversa. Nâo pôde deixar de sorrir.

A cidade era grande. Maior do que esperavam. Andaram por um bom tempo. Tempo esse que permitiu que Marie comprasse alguns ingredientes exóticos, desconhecidos para ambos os homens. A moça fez questão de comê-los, mesmo sob os olhares dos amigos.

- O que foi? Isso é uma delícia. – disse, colocando algumas bolinhas na boca – Comi isso pela primeira vez em Nova Orleans. Nunca achei em outro lugar.

- Que nojo, Marie. Parecem... ovos de inseto. Sinceramente, eu pensava que você fosse um pouco mais... saudável.

Ao fundo, um homem familiar estava jogado em meio a um corredor. Dormia tranquilamente, recostado na parede, apertando uma almofada. Parecia não se incomodar com o barulho. Jack andou até ele e cutucou-o.

- Sr. Gibbs? Sr. Gibbs?

- Não, mamãe...

- Sr. Gibbs! – Jack deu um tapa na face do amigo, fazendo-o acordar.

- O que... Jack! O que te traz aqui?

- Pergunto a mesma coisa.

- Bom... Estou sempre em Tortuga, não?

- Pois é, mas aqui não é Tortuga, meu caro.

- Ah, não? – Gibbs se levantou, aprumando-se e olhando para os lados, perdido. Até que viu Marie e Fitzwilliam parados um pouco mais adiante, olhando para ele.

Jack percebeu o olhar curioso do amigo e resolveu apresentá-los.

- Sr. Gibbs, estes são Marie e Fitzwilliam.

- Ah, Jack me falava sobre você às vezes, rapaz.

Fitzwilliam sorriu a ele, simpático.

- Pois é, eu e Jack somos grandes amigos. Nos conhecemos ainda adolescentes. Começamos nossa vida marítima juntos, eu diria.

- Sim, sim. Bom, Marie e Fitzwilliam, este é Sr. Gibbs, meu... ex... imediato.

Gibbs puxou Jack, afastando-o, e sussurrou:

- O quê? Ex-imediato?

- Você não esperava que eu te mantivesse no cargo mesmo estando ausente, esperava? – Jack, perturbado.

- Sabe como é, Jack. Sempre fomos amigos...

O capitão sorriu, falso e desconcertado.

- Mas arrumei alguém com uma competência quase tão exemplar quanto a sua. Quase.

- E quem seria esse alguém, capitão?

Jack apontou com a cabeça para Marie, um pouco distante. Gibbs parecia não entender. Após a quarta tentativa, o ex-imediato entendeu o que Jack queria dizer.

- A garota? Uma mulher no navio, Jack? Você enlouqueceu? Mulheres dão azar!

- Não para mim. Ela tem se mostrado uma excelente imediata. E não pretendo tirá-la do cargo.

- E pretende me deixar aqui?

Jack hesitou por um momento.

- Vocês dois dividirão o cargo. O Pérola merece ter dois imediatos.

Ambos trocaram sorrisos.

- Pegue o que puder.

- Não devolva nada.


	12. Arabella Smith

**Capítulo Doze – Arabella Smith**

A noite caiu. Para a felicidade de Jack, eles encontraram uma taberna, finalmente. O local estava cheio, abarrotado, quase explodindo. Marie estava certa: piratas são muito previsíveis. Prova disso é que, ao entrar no estabelecimento, Jack reconheceu muitos dos seus tripulantes, que resolveram fazer a escolha do mesmo lugar para se divertir. Parecia ser a única taberna da cidade. Mas Jack gostava de multidões, do calor humano, do cheiro de álcool, das pessoas caídas, cantando, dançando... Jack gostava de pessoas. Sempre soube lidar muito bem com qualquer um.

Com dificuldade, acharam uma mesa ao fundo da taberna. Acomodaram-se os quatro. Jack, obviamente, sentia-se muito à vontade. Resolveu tirar o casaco, colocando-o nas costas da cadeira que Marie se encontrava sentada, fixando o olhar nela, provocativo. Essa, por sua vez, sentiu-se incomodada pela aproximação.

- Sr. Gibbs, vá buscar quatro garrafas de rum. – e o imediato obedeceu. Aproveitando a deixa, continuou – Fitz, eu acho que tem uma senhorita ali querendo falar com você – piscou, maroto, para o amigo.

- Onde? – Fitzwilliam apressou-se a olhar, virando o rosto para o local apontado por Jack.

- Bem perto da entrada. É melhor você ir lá, ela está animada, pelo que parece.

Fitzwilliam foi. Não era homem de dispensar belas damas, mesmo as de reputação duvidosa.

- Bom, sozinhos de novo. Isso já está virando hábito, não é mesmo? – disse o capitão a Marie, olhando em volta, fingindo despreocupação.

- Talvez porque você tenha explusado todo mundo para ficar sozinho comigo...

- Além de tudo é convencida. – aproximou seu rosto do dela – Sabe, eu gosto de garotas assim...

- Jack! – ouviu uma voz feminina perto de si – É você?

Virou o rosto para encarar a dona da voz já conhecida. E ficou extramemente surpreso quando deu de cara com...

- Arabella? – levantou-se, incrédulo.

Arabella era uma mulher extremamente bonita. Seus cabelos levemente avermelhados estavam presos em uma trança que caía por seu ombro. Apesar de usar roupas masculinas, tinha um corpo esbelto, esguio. Mordeu os lábios, seus olhos castanhos brilhando de admiração. Depois, tornaram-se para a moça sentada ao lado de Jack.

- Acredito que eu tenha chegado num mau momento... – sorriu, constrangida.

- Claro que não. – Marie levantou-se também – Não estávamos fazendo nada...

Arabella sorriu, simpática, para Marie. Seus olhos tornaram-se para o amigo, carinhosamente.

– Jack! – correu para abraçá-lo.

Marie observava a cena. Havia reconhecido o nome de Arabella das histórias de Fitzwilliam. Naquele momento sentia algo que não sabia explicar. Uma leve raiva passeava pelo seu corpo, fazendo-a forçar os punhos. Sabia que Arabella era somente uma amiga de Jack. Uma grande amiga.

Após um abraço apertado, Arabella soltou Jack, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, radiante.

- Bell, quanto tempo... Deve fazer uns... – Jack sorria também.

- Dez anos! Há dez anos que eu não te vejo, homem! Realmente muito tempo...

- E você está ótima. Linda como sempre. Parece que rejuvenesceu durante esses anos.

- Você também está ótimo – deu tapinhas carinhosos no peito do amigo – E vejo que não perdeu o lado conquistador, hum? – balançou de leve a cabeça na direção de Marie.

Jack desviou o olhar para sua imediata, que se encontrava atrás de Arabella. Estava séria, parada, dura. Deu um leve sorriso malicioso, voltando à conversa.

- É... Você me conhece. – logo após dizer isso o capitão aproximou-se de Marie, guiando Arabella pelos ombros. – Marie, está é Arabella, uma grande amiga minha.

Marie esforçou-se para dar um sorriso simpático.

- Muito prazer.

- Bom te conhecer, Marie.

- Sente-se conosco, Bell! – Jack ofereceu uma cadeira – O rum já está chegando. Eu acho.

Sentaram-se novamente. Arabella parecia animada, não deixava desaparecer o lindo sorriso.

- E o Fitz, Jack? Você tem visto ele?

- Você não vai acreditar. Parece até que combinamos. Nosso amigo Fitzwilliam está exatamente agora nesta taberna. Está viajando conosco.

- Verdade? Que coincidência encontrar vocês por aqui!

Marie resolveu dizer alguma coisa para que se lembrassem de que estava presente ali.

- Então você é a Arabella? Estava curiosa para te conhecer. Fitzwilliam contou-me das aventuras de vocês.

- Ele contou? Ah, ele deve se lembrar perfeitamente. Afinal, foi o primeiro contato de um aristocrata com pessoas sujas e fedidas. – Arabella zombou do amigo, fazendo-os rir.

- Falando nele... Aí está – realmente Fitzwilliam havia voltado - Fitzy! Olha quem nos encontrou! – Jack, animado.

Fitzwilliam olhou para as costas da mulher que estava em sua frente. Reparou na trança avermelhada. Uma trança já conhecida. Arabella virou-se lentamente para encará-lo, sorridente. O sorriso mais lindo que já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. O sorriso que nunca esquecera. Por um momento, Fitzwilliam ficou intacto, sem reação, hipnotizado pelo brilho dos olhos castanhos que sonhara tanto em ver.

- Fitz! – Arabella levantou-se para abraçá-lo e, enquanto o fazia, tentava segurar suas lágrimas. Fitzwilliam apertou-a contra si, sentindo sua presença, depois de tantos anos sem vê-la. Ela não poderia saber o quanto sentia sua falta. Ele nunca havia conseguido demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos a ela. Nunca tivera coragem para isso. Para ela, ambos eram apenas amigos.

Marie estava confusa. Tantos reencontros, tantas amizades, tantos passados em comum... E ela não participava de nenhum desses momentos. Todos ali se conheciam há anos. Sentia-se uma intrusa. Começou a sentir falta do rum, assim como o capitão.

- Gibbs está demorando, não? Eu vou buscar as garrafas. – Jack fez menção em levantar, mas Marie o impediu com um gesto.

- Não, eu vou. - se sentiria constrangida se ficasse ali, observando os velhos amigos juntos, felizes em se encontrar. Levantou-se. – Já volto.

Jack a observou se afastando, mas logo tornou a olhar seus dois melhores amigos reunidos à sua frente novamente depois de tantos anos. Sorriu. Aquela era uma noite realmente especial.


End file.
